Stolen
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: Written for the second Fanfiction/Writing contest challenge at Fan Forum. Set to the song "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional. He might never be able to tell her that she has stolen his heart. One-shot. Tru/Jack.


**Stolen**

**Written by Cherrygurl1225**

**Prompt: **Write a story that is to the music video "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional. It can be the whole song or just a snippet. Any fandom or genre is welcome. Up to 2,000 words.

**Fandom: Tru Calling  
**

**Pairing: Tru/Jack**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary: **Set to the song "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional. He might never be able to tell her that she has stolen his heart. One-shot. Tru/Jack.

**Author's Note: **This fanfic was submitted to the 2nd fanfic/writing challenge on the Fanfiction/Writing board at Fan Forum. It won SECOND PLACE in the challenge! YAY!! I hope to enter more of the fanfic challenges at some point, so look out for some short Tru/Jack one-shots from me, hopefully sooner rather than later! Enjoy!!

**XXXXXX **

The azure sky had melted away as the night's darkness splashed across its entirety. And the night crept on.

There was nothing too unusual about this black night.

Save one peculiarity.

Jack Harper shifted slightly beneath the thin sheets. Unable to sleep, his mind raced ferociously, replaying the vivid images of a beautiful, wavy-haired brunette over and over and over again. His memory began to drift now, spiraling backwards to the very first time.

The first time he had laid eyes on Tru Davies.

He was surprised what he remembered from that time and the times that followed afterwards.

The little things. Tiny nuances of movement or speech. The way her eyes blazed fiercely and the venomous words that spewed from her lips, tainting her breath, once she realized that he'd won. Words that he knew she thought would anger him, but the potency of her words had done so much more than that. They had inspired him, intrigued him, although not in the way he originally had hoped.

For he found himself wanting more. Craving the truth in her harsh words and scathing tone. Not because he wanted to be insulted, but because he was up for the challenge. And he liked it. He wanted it. His eyes stared fixedly at the prize awaiting him, albeit unwillingly.

Her.

_You have stolen my heart. _

No matter how many times they shouted insults back and forth. No matter how many times one had been victorious over the other. One thing would never change. His insatiable craving. His piqued curiosity. He knew she would never go down easy. He knew she would always put up a fight against him. And he also knew that one day he would win, taking her away from the world she knew and masking her assertiveness with uncertainty.

Death would have to win over Life somehow. A tiny crevice in the precarious balance would be torn in order for this to occur. She would falter and give in, if only for a precious lapse in time. He would challenge her; she would be forced to take it.

And she did.

What had taken place during the course of just a few hours that night was not something Jack would let her forget.

But Tru was an intelligent woman. She would never forget.

However, she might not ever know why. She might not ever know exactly why he had challenged her on this night. He would not tell her. He could not tell her.

He couldn't admit the way he really felt about her directly to her. How his heart inadvertently skipped a beat every time a smile creased her lips. How her laugh was infectious and made him want to join in with her. But mostly, it was her courage that he admired. The heart and soul she devoted to her work, to defeating him, to everything that she did and every person that she saved.

_You have stolen my heart. _

He never got tired of watching her.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel._

He would watch her all day if she'd let him. But she would never let him. She was much too self-aware, much too self-confident at times and she would know that he'd be watching. But he concealed his feelings, a cocky grin plastered on his face. His eyes probed the way her body moved, the way her chestnut brown hair cascaded slightly past her shoulders in wavy ringlets. He had always pictured what it might be like to touch her hair, the way her soft curls would weave easily and naturally between his fingers.

_You have stolen my heart. _

But now he knew. He knew what they felt like. Those perfect ringlets of chestnut brown hair.

He had made the first move as his lips brushed delicately against hers and was surprised when she did not pull away, urging him to deepen the kiss. She urged him to deepen the boundaries that divided them as their bodies moved in flawless synchronicity. He had never felt anything like what he had felt when he kissed her that night; it transcended beyond the boundaries of what could be felt between lovers. For it was so much more than that.

He knew how wrong this was. He knew the rules of the game and what should and should not be. But he was always up for a challenge. And she challenged him in more ways than he ever thought possible. Not just physically, but also emotionally.

His mind still raced as his heart ached. He wondered if there were ever times where she felt it. Did she ever think about him the way he thought about her?

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

Jack glanced at the sleeping brunette beside him and sighed. He hoped one day he might be able to tell her the truth. To tell her how he really felt about her. He hoped that one day he would not have to challenge her and she would come willingly. That they could make love without fearing what was to come or the battle scars they might endure as the struggle between Life and Death raged on.

Cautiously, he leaned over and brushed the delicate curls from her face as he pressed a soft kiss into her hair. She stirred slightly, but did not wake as he held his breath in anticipation of what might come next. When he was sure she would not wake, he settled against his pillow and shut his eyes, welcoming the darkness that engulfed him. He shut his eyes to the world, to his calling and to the sleeping brunette that lay next to him.

Sleep claimed him before he could contemplate the quandary he faced with her. It might always be a challenge; she might never go down easily. And he might never be able to tell her the truth.

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen my heart. _

He might never be able to tell her that she had stolen his heart.

**XXXXXX**

**Author's Note: **Please review! :)


End file.
